


His Palms Are Sweaty, Knees Weak

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Elation, F/M, Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, fluff month, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 13 || Elation || Adrien gathers the courage to finally ask Marinette out.





	His Palms Are Sweaty, Knees Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used Eminem lyrics for the title even though that song has NOTHING to do with this fic and I don't even listen to Eminem. I'm laughing at it too, don't worry. It's what popped into my head when I was trying to think of another one of my genius titles (sarcasm) and I figured it worked well surprisingly XD
> 
> This was a 30 min speed write and quick edit because my internet is going down soon for maintenance and I'm trying to get these out on the day of (I count it still being the 13th if I haven't gone to bed yet even if it is almost 2 am on the 14th, fight me)
> 
> Kind of inspired by this || http://sketchyneeks.tumblr.com/post/164155936446/ml-fluff-month-day-13-elation || by @sketchyneeks on Tumblr

Adrien felt like he was about to pass out. His palms were sweating, his legs felt like jelly, and his face was burning up. He wasn’t going to be able to get the words to ask Marinette out past his lips before he was unconscious on the ground, probably confusing Marinette and making her never want to date him.

Sure, Nino and Alya were very confident that she would say yes but, that didn’t stop his anxieties. He could remember the time went she hated so much she couldn’t even get a sentence out around him without stuttering. Adrien didn’t think he could take that again after several years of close friendship. Well, at least he assumed she had hated him, Nino and Alya were also very confident she hadn’t.

He knew he’d been standing next to Nino for too long after announcing to his best friend that “today is the day” after Nino gave him a little shove in the direction she was standing across from the courtyard.

As his feet began to move, Adrien realized just how short of a distance he had to go. She was so close the he could see her tilt her head back and laugh at whatever Rose had just said. In one cohesive moment, Adrien both realized that he had no plan of what he was going to say and swooned at how cute his future wife was.

Before he could even come up with anything clever to say he was coming to a stop in front of the pair of girls. They both turned to him, Rose giving a small squeal and a quick excused that she needed to go find her girlfriend before running off. Her excuse barely registered because Marinette was giving him that smile. That smile he only ever saw when she was looking at him. “Hey Adrien.”

“H-hey Marinette.” His hand came up to rub at the back of his neck as a sheepish smile spread across his face. Marinette must have noticed his unusual behavior, her eyebrows pulling together and a frown touching her lips.

“Is everything okay?” The concern written across her face made Adrien’s heart melt into a puddle within his chest and he could hear a dreamy sigh escape him before he could stop it.

Going ramrod straight as he realized what he’d done, he began nodding his head profusely. “Y-yeah! Everything’s fine, great even! I-I actually came over to ask you something.” Internally, Adrien cringed at the over chipper tone in his voice.

“Oookay…” Marinette was obviously not buying his ‘nothing is wrong’ story based on how she tilted her head, eyebrows furrowing farther. “What did you need to ask me?”

This is the point where every single word that Adrien knew failed him. “Well, you see, I, um, I, was wondering, I’ve, um, really like, um…”

Adrien’s words cut off as Marinette stood on her tippy toes and placed a hand on his forehead. Dang, she was cute. “You feel kind of warm. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Taking a deep breath, he let the words he’d been practicing to Plagg and his mirror tumble out. “I’ve liked you for a long time and I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me.” Marinette gave a small shriek and Adrien felt his heart sink until he opened his eyes to find her nodding her head as aggressively as he had earlier.

“Of course Adrien, I’d love to go out with you!” He gasped and scooped her into a hug, swinging her around, causing her to giggle. Dieu, she was just so cute and he was going to get to go on a date with her!

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
